


All the things he said

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Running Away, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the songs Not Gonna Get Us and All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 10





	All the things he said

Dominic tried to block out their harmfull words with all the things that Adam had told him about running away and how happy they would be after they got out of this hell hole of a town.

He clenched his fists and sighed they are not gonna get us no matter how hard they try.

Tonight was the night that he and Adam would run away they would escape at midnight and skip town who cares of a mob of angry villagers would come after them.

Three nocks to his bedroom window intrupted Dom's thoughts that was the signal he opned the window to see Adam's shadow standing beneth the window sill.

Dom smiled and quickly climbed out of his bedroom window and into Adams warm imbrase after one last look at his childhood home Dom tunred his back and ran off into the picth black night with the love of his life.

But they werent safe yet an angry mob was close behind them and the light of the train station was ahead of them.

Dom and Adam ran hand in hand in the direction of the train station as the angry mob neared them and their final destination.

Adam stoped and turned twards Dom "you know that I will love you always and forever right,"he asked.

"Yes Adam I know, soon we will be free from all this hate come on we are almost there,"Dom spoke as he grabed Adam's hand again quickly running twards the train station hearts poundimg in both of their chests.

They finaly reacthed the station before the angry mob and borded the next train to London the place were they could finaly be free from their village full of hate and bigitory.


End file.
